


All is Well Now

by elegantwings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, marriage decline, reference to death of spouse, references to divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantwings/pseuds/elegantwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's taken years for their relationship to fall into place, exactly the right amount of time for her to realize it might have been waiting to happen all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Well Now

**Author's Note:**

> the tags I've added are for references to things that happened in the past. Title from All is Well (It's Only Blood) by Radical Face. thanks, as always, to Marina who keeps me from my bad ideas and makes me share the good ones. Spoilers for latest episode

Melissa wasn’t the type to hang on to crushes, pretty much ever. It wasn’t that she didn’t have them, she didn’t have time for them. She was busier with school, and it was just easy to return affection rather than try to start anything herself. Which is how she ended up married to, and then divorced from, her ex-husband. 

Still, she noticed him, the guy in all of her honors classes who actually seemed like a decent human being, who didn’t ask for her notes to copy them, but to compare them.

So they’d always been kind of friends, and if she’d had the time to notice the classic good looks in the cut of his jaw and the sharpness of his eyes, she wouldn’t have bothered because if he stuck out a little for his intelligence, he stuck out a lot because he and his girlfriend had been together practically since kindergarten. They were that perfect couple everyone wished they could be a part of, and it seemed unreal. Watching them together, Melissa figured a love like that wasn’t something she’d ever be involved in. It didn’t seem to matter at the time.

Like most high school friendships, they grew apart. They graduated, went to away to college. She became a nurse, he a deputy sheriff, and then that was it. Their days comparing calculus notes had long passed, and if Melissa was honest? She hadn’t spared another thought of him for years.

Except those few times she passed by the high school, or came across some relic of senior year. Or that night she and her husband had screamed at one another so loudly, he’d shown up on their porch, summoned by a well-meaning neighbor. She hadn’t felt anything other than shame, her foolishness wrapped up in youth and young motherhood and the vestiges of a terrible marriage. Now, though, she has the presence of mind to be grateful for the way he’d intervened, spoken calmly but firmly, looking at her husband more than at her. In fact, he might not have looked at her at all, somehow respectful and aware of her embarrassment. 

Then their kids became partners in crime (because really, there’s no other description for them), and they’d wound up back in each other’s lives again. They saw each other at least once a week for playdates, exchanging hyperactive little boys in the school parking lot, or in each other’s homes. She’d actually become a little more than casually friendly with his wife, and while Melissa and her husband went through the ugliest part of her divorce, it was more of a comfort than she could explain to know that Scott had a safe place to be.

She made a promise even before his wife had passed, to look out for Stiles like he was her own.

So after all this time, passing a piece of paper over a desk, jokingly flirtatious, Melissa’s surprised to realize that maybe she’s not joking after all. It’s been years since their respective marriages ended, and it’s been years since Melissa was 17 and resentful that she’d never fit so flawlessly around another person. It’s been long enough to realize that she can have that, maybe it started back then and it’s finishing now, a quiet evolution into a love that could keep them together while this town falls apart around them. While their kids throw themselves headfirst into danger and barely come out of it alive.

It figures she’d understand it all now, just in time to see him wheeled in through the ER doors.


End file.
